Friday, I'm in Love
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: NOT a songfic. Team 7 goes to the town Hika to help rebuild after an earthquake. What can happen in five days? Enough to make Sasuke and Naruto admit something they never thought was possible before. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! no flames. rated T for one chap
1. Monday

NOT a songfic! I hate those things too, don't worry. The title just fit. I don't own this, if I did, there would be snogging (and much rejoicing), but I don't. Oh my goodness! All the chapters up at once too? It must be because George is getting bored at school! Shh… Ok, here you go.

Monday – True Blue

Those eyes could bring a ninja to his knees. They were the most crystal-clear blue Sasuke had ever seen – so deep that the sky envied them. When the iris caught a glint of sunshine, they danced and shimmered. Every emotion possible lapped on the shores of the soft blue pools, all one had to do was look. But when Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes, he swam in them, and ran the risk of drowning. So he avoided them.

"Ma, Kakashi-sensei," the juvenile voice behind him whined. How could someone with such an annoying voice have such beautiful eyes? And since when was anything of Naruto's beautiful. Sasuke glared ahead as he walked, angry with himself for asking such stupid question to begin with. "How much longer do we have to go?"

The masked Jounin in front of their team rubbed his covered chin. "Hmmmm… maybe another hour or few."

"What!" Naruto groaned out, his voice cracking promptly in the middle. "But we've been walking for hours already! This is so unfair! It's a stupid mission anyways!"

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. "Rebuilding part of a city after a natural disaster isn't stupid, dobe." The small village of Hika had experienced a terrible earthquake lately and, though no one was killed, a few simple homes had collapsed. It was a "community service opportunity" Iruka had said – which meant they weren't getting paid. At least they were guaranteed rooms and food. Carelessly, Sasuke shook off the glare Naruto was sending him.

Sakura chose to pipe in just how Sasuke knew she would. "Sasuke-kun's right. Helping people is a selfless and kind thing to do, which is probably why you have such a problem with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Another hour of bickering would be like hell. At least the days were warm and dry, and the forest was beautiful. Birds flew overhead, chirping happily, landing in cherry trees to peck at the dying blossoms. Yet everywhere he looked, Sasuke still envisioned the bright blue eyes. What was so special about them? Sasuke asked himself, absently distracted. Naruto had always had those eyes, so why was he so enthralled by them now?

Kakashi-sensei had lied – the village wasn't another hour away, it was another day away. They pitched camp under a large oak tree, and while Sakura shyly stuttered out a simple "good night", Sasuke stared across the fire at the blue eyes glowing in the blaze.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday – Gorgeous Sight

"I'm not sharing a room with that bastard! Forget about it!"

"Naruto, don't be rude," Kakashi sternly commanded before bowing and thanking the woman at the inn. Her scarred face and delicate eyes showed the same need to carry on that all the other villagers had. Smiling warmly, she invited them into the beautiful but small lodgings.

Sasuke followed, glaring at his feet intently. Of course the inn would be at a loss for spare rooms, but sharing a room with Naruto, no matter how short the time was, was like punishment. Rather, he would like to sleep in the hall instead of with that idiot. Besides, Naruto, like all people, slept with his eyes closed, so there was no good attributes about him. Kakashi walked into his room with a bag of who-knows-what in his hand, while Sakura also went into her room. Naruto and Sasuke shared and icy glare outside the door. "You better not try to sabotage me, Sasuke."

"You're only a threat to yourself to being with, dobe." The door opened with Sasuke's hand, and revealed a charming room with tatami mats and a large bed… Sasuke's mind screamed at the sight.

"Dammit, I am not sleeping with you!" Naruto yelled upon pushing past Sasuke. "This is so unfair!"

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor." A strong glare strengthened Sasuke's words.

Stubbornly, Naruto ground his teeth and threw his bag down. "Well neither am I, so I'll fight you for the bed! You'll be so worn out, you'll have to sleep on the ground!" Ignoring his teammate's boastful shatter, Sasuke put his bag on one side of the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're going to share the bed."

A pouty look came over Naruto's face as he tried to recover his delusion of being in charge. "Well move over, that's my side."

Sasuke gripped his hand into a fist, but held it back in an amazing feat of self-control. Stiffly, the Uchiha shoved his bag to the other side of the bed, walked around, and began unpacking. Intense silence took the sulking blond ninja and murderous dark-haired shinobi.

After hours of hard labor in the town's destroyed district, Team 7 returned to the inn, too tired to eat and too achy to bicker. Numbly, Sasuke sat on his edge of the bed, taking off his shirt and shoes. A grunt from Naruto made his eyes shift, and what he saw forced the eyes to remain as captives.

Slim, pale chest, thin waist, lithe arms, and a softly curving neck became the most oddly beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen, with the exception of the bright sapphires still under the golden bangs. Why _now_ was he so attractive? And why did Sasuke think so? Then Naruto put a ratty shirt on, and Sasuke could avert his eyes, but his mind still thought about the glorious body underneath. They both lay down in the bed, Naruto asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Still admiring the anatomy of the shinobi beside him, and ignoring the fluttering encaged in his stomach, Sasuke began to nod off. Then a loud snore echoed in his ear.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday – Heart Attack

Hell was the only word that Sasuke could use to describe a night of sharing a bed with Naruto. The blond hogged all the blankets, snored, and spread out until he covered the entire bed, leaving Sasuke on square foot of room. When he had finally gotten to sleep, Kakashi had knocked on the door to get them up. By the look on Sasuke's face, Sakura knew enough to stay out of his way for the rest of the day. He vowed the same thing would _not_ happen the next night.

At eleven o'clock, Sasuke was on what little patience he still had, as the constant snoring burrowed its way into his mind. It was like a tornado of smelly breath and saliva echoing in the room. No matter how hard Sasuke gripped the pillow to his ears, he still heard the snoring. The last straw came when Naruto rolled over into Sasuke's side of the bed, nearly pushing the Uchiha clear off the mattress. Finally, it was enough. Sitting up, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and shoved him to the other side of the bed. Mid-snore, the ninja woke up yelling, "H-Whazza! What're you doing!"

Shortly, Sasuke growled. "Stay off my side."

"I'm on my side!"

"Because I moved you." Even in the darkness, their glares met. Sasuke was about to lie back down when Naruto flung himself over Sasuke's spot.

"Whups, am I on your side?" the childish and spiteful tone was awakening a new bloodlust in the Uchiha. Very lowly, he muttered, "**Move**."

Naruto snorted up to his rival and teammate, challenging, "Make me, bastard." He knew Sasuke would never- "Hey!" His middle had been seized by two firm hands, now moving him over to the other side. "Stop it!" he yelled, kicking the sheets off, but not Sasuke, who growled, "Shut up, dobe!"

He lashed back, but Naruto quickly rolled in, trying to shove the hands off, and during the small tumult that followed, he almost did, until both Genin heard a low purr. Sasuke was kneeling between Naruto's legs, one hand on the mattress, and the other on Naruto's warm stomach. The blond had stopped moving since feeling the purr rippling from inside of him. Ineffable warmth was coming from his sacred seal under Sasuke's cold hand. Looking down, Sasuke saw the spiral beneath his palm and fingers glowing.

"Wh…what…" Of course, Uchiha's were known for controlling fire, but the nine-tails fox demon could never be controlled… which meant that it was enjoying Sasuke's touch. His concentration was interrupted when Naruto whimereped and tried to move. Large blue pools illuminated by the high moon outside the window met Sasuke's startled sight.

With a voice higher than usual, Naruto muttered "K-Kyuubi…" For minutes, neither moved, unsure of each other and the situation. Too much was surfacing in their minds and blood to act, until compulsively, Sasuke moved his hand slightly up on the seal. Again, a super-human purr emanated from the seal, rattling Sasuke and Naruto's skin, joined by another sound. Namely, it was a very soft groan from Naruto, heated by his quickly reddening face. Why was it that Naruto's voice was so terribly annoying but his groan was what made Sasuke's insides quiver? It felt right to be with Naruto: wonderfully, ecstatically, and completely right to see the blue eyes stare back at him with a soft tremble of surrender.

Slow at first with apprehension, Sasuke began rubbing his hand up and down against the warm seal. Before long, Naruto's whines and moans were drowning out the gentle purring from Kyuubi. "Sasuke," the blond forcefully whispered out. "Oh, please-" He couldn't finish the sentence as he groaned out again. Heated ripples of electricity and fire encircled their bodies, heightening their pulsing and breathing.

Failing miserably at controlling himself, Sasuke decided to just give into what welled up inside him, stronger than any chakra he had molded before. The minutes burned into a tangle of fingers, legs, and emotions. Sighs, groans, and obscure painful bliss drowned in the heat of Sasuke moving inside Naruto. At long last, the heat washed out across them, leaving the two ninjas quivering on the bed top. Neither cared about which side they were on anymore. Shivering and panting, Sasuke rolled onto his back beside Naruto, eyes wide as he watched the ceiling. What he had just done had not sunk in yet, and he was numb with freeing and powerful sensations crashing over him.

For once, the Uchiha felt strong and important, all because of Naruto, the harshly breathing teammate beside him, just as bewildered as Sasuke. Naruto instinctively leaned his cheek onto the large, pale shoulder. Now it didn't just feel right, it felt stupidly obvious, especially with how Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist. They cuddled throughout the night, utterly lost in the ineffable state of being few ninjas can find a cure for. Just before sleep took them, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in a soft, innocent kiss, which was immediately returned. Their eyes closed in unison. Naruto didn't snore, and Sasuke have plenty of the bed.


	4. Thursday

Thursday- I Don't Care About You

Awkward silence stayed whatever conversation the two Genin were going to have. As he had before, Sasuke avoided the blue eyes at all costs, knowing what he would see in them. Naruto didn't say a thing to him, even when they woke up wrapped together by arms and blankets. In fact, Naruto barely said three sentences all day. Either from general guilt of embarrassment, Sasuke blamed himself.

He wasn't supposed to care about Naruto at all. Last night had been a very unusual lapse in character… and the most real experience Sasuke had ever had. For the mysterious lump in the back of his throat, the only way to get rid of it would be to tell Naruto what was really going on. To tell him about the strange numbness in his head, the disappearance of his stomach, and the melting memories of being inside him as they resurfaced beside him.

Another day of hard labor passed by and Team 7 once again returned to the inn for a small dinner of ramen. By now, Sasuke knew that Kakashi and Sakura were discovering that something was wrong with Naruto – he didn't eat his ramen. It seemed more like a sickness now than just a problem.

Again, the two lay in bed, unmoving, not sleeping, barely breathing. Both believed it was up to the other to fix, but Sasuke knew he started it, and needed to explain, even though Naruto enjoyed it just as much. He just closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to the memories.

"Naruto"

Hesitation met Sasuke's straining ears. "…What." Naruto's voice was soft, not in the least bit annoying, slightly tragic, like a wounded fox. A loud sniffle, and Sasuke sat up, moved by the guilt of realizing Naruto was crying. Between sobs, he mumbled into his pillow, "L-last night was… w-weird and… we don't have to talk about it ever again… b-but it was… really great and…. Special… and I-I know it probably didn't m-mean th-that much to you, but…" The voice became too wobbly and wet it couldn't continue. Without delay, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the shuttering small body beside him. As close as possible, Sasuke let Naruto cling to him and cry. The words came warmly and sincerely from Sasuke's heart. "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered loudly, burying his nose in the ramen-scented blond hair.


	5. Friday

Friday – I'm in Love

In great contrast with the day before, Sasuke woke up to a brightly smiling teammate nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. Their chests rose and fell together in the sunlight filtering through the poor quality curtains. They were so close it felt as though they were just one mass of heat under the blankets.

"What are you doing, dobe." The term had ceased to be a jeer and now seemed almost a pet name.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, I won!"

Annoyed in a content way, Sasuke grunted, "What are you talking about." He pulled his arms tighter around Naruto and leaned down, ready to seize his mouth.

"Tch, poor bastard, this was all part of my master plan!" Naruto exclaimed, exploding with a cocky grin, which only proved how much he was lying. "I planned that you would fall in love with me! Now I have total control over you! I am superior!"

"Uchihas don't fall," the dark-haired Genin muttered, letting a slight smirk take his features. Of course, Naruto had some control over him, but it wasn't really control, it was more like gravitation… and Sasuke would never admit it anyways. "And you didn't plan this, dobe, so stop lying. Good morning, Naruto-koi."

"Koi?" Momentarily perplexed, but Sasuke wrapped his lips around Naruto's mouth. A rhythm took their lips minutes to elaborate on, until finally they stopped the kiss, only to meet in dozens of tiny feather-like smooches after. Sparkling sapphire eyes reflected the dark ebony above. Sasuke had once again moved to his place between the familiar thighs of his teammate. Neither could help smiling.

Naruto's smile soon turned to a satisfied sigh. "I love you, Sasuke." Then a pout formed on the childish face. "But don't expect me to be this easy for you whenever you get hot and bothered. I demand certain things in this too, I want hugs, kisses, regular snuggling, dates-"

"-Flowers? Gifts? Holding hands? Tch, you're going to make me into one of those stupid caring happy boyfriends, aren't you?" Sasuke moved down to gently nibble on Naruto's tanned neck, which shivered beneath his mouth.

"Yeah, that was the idea…" Small fingers pulled through the black hair. Sasuke smiled. Being that kind of devoted to Naruto didn't sound too difficult or discouraging. They both had similar needs, anyways. He didn't know that after two months he would get Naruto to move in with him so he could see the blue skies behind blond eyelashes every morning. He didn't know he and Naruto would bicker about laundry and organization and washing dishes night and day but always make up after a few hours because they just couldn't stand being mad with one another. He didn't know they would stay together no matter what, even through distance and time, ridden with troubles and problems and foreshadowing gloom. All Sasuke knew was that it was seven o'clock in the morning on a Friday, and he was in love.

THE END

('Koi' means 'lover' in Japanese…it's popular and cute.) NOW I DEMAND REVIEWS! Please…?


	6. Saturday

**Back by popular demand! I decided to write a Saturday one. I might do a Sunday one. This is a bonus chapter, so yea, enjoy. They're older now, both of them, yaaaay for that. Adventures of Naruto and Sasuke living together! READ AND REVIEW!**

Saturday – Always Comes Too Late

"SASUKE!" Not even ten o'clock and the bright silence of a Saturday morning was already interrupted. Saturday, a day without work, without alarm clocks, and without school, yet for some strange reason with blond hair, Sasuke was woken up. "WHERE DO YOU PUT THE FLOUR!"

"It's in the same place it always is, dobe."

"Where's that!"

Growling, Sasuke pulled the pillow over his head, begging not to wake up completely. The week had been hell. Six missions in five days and one overnight trip, the coffee machine had broken, and the whole house smelled like ammonia because of the bottle that had broken when Naruto opened a cabinet (and for the entire Uchiha mansion, that was a very big smell). "It's above the fridge."

"Thank you!"

Three years and the idiot still didn't know his way around. Then again, they had only moved back into the mansion last month. The apartment had grown cramped, close and uncomfortable. Mostly by cockroaches.

Sleep was once again beginning to drift over Sasuke's heavy eyelids when another loud yell came from below, quickly followed by a tell-tale clatter, and the usual, "EVERYTHING'S FINE." It would be as long as Sasuke didn't see it and Naruto cleaned it up before he got downstairs. Last night had been better. Sasuke had finally gotten back at midnight, tiptoeing into their room to find the blond ninja already snoring into covers. Too tired to care, Sasuke had gotten in with his clothes on, set upon sleeping until noon the next day, when a soft lump huddled his shoulder. Smiling in the least bit, Sasuke had leaned his head back against Naruto's and kissed his nose. But no, this morning he was alone, tired, cranky, and helplessly listening to the horrible sounds coming from the kitchen.

A loud curse was the final straw. Throwing the covers off, Sasuke stood up and groggily made his way out the bedroom door and down the long hall. The cold wood stung on his numb feet, but he just wanted to find the ruckus and end it. Not that living with Naruto's ruckus was bad; it just wore Sasuke down… constantly. There were the whines, the falls, the breaking of heirlooms, the pouting from not getting the right kind of attention, the squeaks from tripping in the shower, the never-ceasing array of clothes on the ground, the piling dirty dishes, and the chaos. But would he end it? With Naruto the cons dreadfully outweighed the pros.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled as he poked his head into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He stopped talking when the eyes took in the sight. Batter was all over the countertop, soiled bowls and pans were in the sink, eggshells littered the ground, and flour was dusting the blond hair. Guilty, Naruto watched his lover, pleading with sky-eyes for him not to be angry. On the table, arranged on a tray, was a plate of pancakes with two swirls of syrup for eyes and an orange slice for a mouth, next to a cup of green tea. Very slowly, after he was sure Sasuke wouldn't start yelling, Naruto stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry about the mess, I'll clean it right up-"

"What is that?"

"…I made you breakfast… cause Shikamaru said your week really sucked."

"…Oh."

Inwardly, Sasuke kicked himself for ever hating those stupid habits Naruto had. The cons didn't outweigh the pros; they just hid them for a while. Naruto was sweet, playful, energetic, devoted, and loyal, loyal to the point of compassion. With his arms, Sasuke pulled his lover into a warm hug and kissed his flour-covered cheek.

"You're not mad?" The phrase ended with a slight gasp as a cold hand found its way onto the very familiar terrain of Naruto's stomach.

"Kind of hard to be mad at the mess you love."

"Oh…HEY!" They shared a sloppy kiss in the kitchen. Sasuke ate his breakfast and went back to bed. Naruto helped Sasuke eat his breakfast and went back to bed with him. The dishes lay forgotten in the sink until the next day.


End file.
